


Double Edged

by 3x3



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Know I wrote this with romantic kamuegi in mind, M/M, This Week On Catching Feelings With Kamukura Izuru, i like to think that it's in a udg-esque setting, look it's on the platonic side but Know, there's a little violence and some blood but nothing too graphic i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29779209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3x3/pseuds/3x3
Summary: Izuru was made specifically not to be bound by things as trivial as emotions. Yet he learns anyway.
Relationships: Kamukura Izuru & Naegi Makoto, Kamukura Izuru/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 9
Kudos: 38





	Double Edged

**Author's Note:**

> So last night I suddenly got struck with the urge to write kamuegi for some reason and so I sat down and wrote it. Huh.  
> Kamukura is still hard to write I can't believe I wrote a whole story in his pov.

There were certain things that came with being born from an experiment. The most of it, was that Izuru was made to be nothing but perfectly logical. Yet (unfortunately,) the same cannot be said for others around him.

Case in point.

Naegi Makoto was very strange.

The first thing he did when he met Izuru was smile. It was not a good smile, because it was clear that he was terribly frightened. Anyone would be under the same circumstances.

Shards of broken bulbs are scattered on the floor, and with what’s left of the dim lights, one could strain to see the awful blotches of bloodstains draping over the cracked walls. A repulsive metallic stench filled the air.

It was clear that a fight had previously broken out in this room, or rather, a melee.

Izuru had heard about Naegi Makoto. Rumors were rarely reliable, but there was still merit in a character’s reputation. Naegi Makoto’s reputation of being a pacifist happened to proceed him.

He had his shoulder hunched when he entered the room. This was expected. His eyes were wide as saucers and his lips were drained of color as he teetered in further on his shaky legs. These were expected as well. He met Izuru’s quiet stare, and there was no mistake that he was petrified.

Izuru knew that his eyes were blood red. Natural eyes did not look like that. He also knew that he was camouflaged in the dark. No doubt he looked like a being that might haunt a child’s nightmare.

But the thing was, Naegi Makoto had been petrified. Still, he took another step forward in Izuru’s direction and scraped up a wobbly smile.

It was probably meant to be reassuring, because the next thing he did was squat down carefully next to where Izuru sat in the corner, and say, “Hello, are you Kamukura Izuru?” This was the first time this room heard any sound for ages.

People didn’t smile at Izuru. There was no reason to. Smiles for social purposes were usually used to put the recipient at ease, and people who saw Izuru never perceived him as in need of soothing. They were correct, of course, but they also thought that Izuru did not process emotions. That was incorrect. Izuru had emotions, the prominent being boredom. He had emotions, he just didn’t bother to deal with them.

People didn’t smile at Izuru, but Naegi Makoto did. He offered assurance where Izuru didn’t need any. That was when Izuru knew he was strange.

Naegi Makoto held out a hand for him.

Oh. This was solace.

* * *

Naegi Makoto was very strange.

He liked braiding flowers into Izuru’s hair. He knew braiding better than the average male his age would. He had nimble fingers and a bottomless well of patience.

Izuru had a lot of hair. His hair was really long as well.

People generally didn't like keeping their hair at a long length, because managing it can be a hassle. Izuru didn't mind as much, because everything was a hassle, really.

Naegi kept his own hair short, but he would often play with Izuru’s.

Izuru was good at sitting still. He was good at most things, but he was especially good at sitting still. He’d spent a lot of time sitting still before he was found by Naegi, after all.

He didn’t feel strongly about the braiding one way or another, but the motion seemed to calm Naegi. So he sat, and Naegi would take strands of his hair and loop them in crisscrosses. Naegi had steady hands. Sure he fumbled sometimes, and the braids might turn out to be on the loose side, but he was always gentle and never tugged too tightly. Not that Izuru would mind that either. There was only so much damage a yank on the hair would do.

Izuru wouldn’t go as far as say he understood the braiding, but he did recognize the comforting affects it had on Naegi. The flowers, however, really lost him.

Even in the remains of the world, flowers still bloomed everywhere. Though most gaudy breeds had died out, tenacious wild types crawled upon any habitable surface.

Naegi would pluck them and weave them into Izuru’s hair carefully. This made no sense. To the most of Izuru’s knowledge, flowers served aesthetic purposes. According to Naegi, the ones in his hair bore sentimentality.

“It was my mom who taught me how to braid flowers into hair, you know?” Naegi had said. “Komaru loved having flowers in her hair when she was younger, so mom taught us how to do it. She used to say that these flowers would carry our worries, so no harm could come to us.”

It was easy to tell that Naegi missed his family horribly.

Naegi tucked the last blossom behind his ear.

“Here! Nothing bad will happen to you now!”

There was absolutely no guaranteeing that. But perhaps hair-braiding wasn’t entirely pointless.

Oh. This was warmth.

* * *

Naegi Makoto was very strange.

He cared too much for those around him, and that was something Izuru had a hard time processing.

Objectively speaking, Izuru was a superior human. He was created in a lab for that exact reason: to be smarter, stronger, better. He didn’t need to be looked after at all. Yet none of that seemed to matter much to Naegi.

It was inconvenient at times, because Naegi’s habit of putting himself in danger for Izuru was often overall detrimental to the situation. Which was to say, it was unnecessarily troubling.

Of course, it was still nothing more than Izuru could handle. Izuru could handle most situations.

Between that, Izuru’s own general apathy, and the knowledge that Naegi only meant well, he’d never actively objected against Naegi’s rash acts.

Here was another objective fact. Izuru possessed the ability to strategize in flawless precision. Due to this ability, he’d never known regret. Why would he? He’d always achieve the most desirable outcome. Besides, regret never did anyone any good. Instead of being choked up by the past, it would be wiser to look towards the future.

Izuru operated on probabilities and logic, and he learnt regret when he rued not protesting against Naegi’s self-sacrificing tendencies.

The deal was this: Naegi sometimes acted without thinking in cases of emergency. This was a pattern that Izuru was aware of. Naegi was prone to recklessness in dire situations. If he was convinced that he was saving someone else, he would expose himself to danger without question or a second thought.

Izuru should have taken it under consideration.

It wasn’t like him to let down his guard, too. He had a clear view when they got cornered by too many monokumas. He had a clear view of the escape route with the highest succession rate when he realized instantly that it would be near impossible to subdue all their opponents. He had a clear view of Naegi beside him, holding off better than he initially imagined he would. He had a clear view of the flash of a claw hurtling towards his temple whilst both hands were occupied fending off an endless sward of attacks and both feet held down by the joint of his knee, pressed into the pavement.

Izuru supposed that he got careless. This wasn’t supposed to happen.

So now he’s heaving in a poor excuse of a train station infirmary, trying to stich up the hole in Naegi’s stomach. It’s an awful infirmary, anything that could’ve been useful have likely already been scavenged long ago. He doesn’t have nearly enough supplies to properly treat a wound this big.

His analytical skills tell him that Naegi is going to bleed out. Nothing he can do will be able to make a difference.

Izuru knows this.

He knows this, but his hands still work steadily and attentively, and it will all be futile.

Maybe he got infected by Naegi Makoto’s strangeness.

Izuru doesn’t linger on the thought. He works until there is nothing more to be done. The room is silent. The flowers in his hair have all fallen out.

Oh. This is loss.

**Author's Note:**

> You would not believe how long I spent being stuck on the title and summary. Like to the point of considering just not putting it on AO3 fhjdsahjkfd  
> I can also be found on my writing blog [here](https://aechteaseawb.tumblr.com/) *winks with both eyes closed*


End file.
